


Pale White Horse

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/M, Lugia AU, Pokemon SoulSilver, Songfic, first songfic, lyra got some abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Lyra knew what betrayal and abandonment felt like.But she was never prepared to experience those emotions at once.(Song: Pale White Horse, by:The Oh Hellos)Link: https://youtu.be/DWm6nfGGoyo
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan & Kotone | Lyra & Silver, Hibiki | Ethan/Kotone | Lyra, Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pale White Horse

_Down they fell like the children of Eden_  
_Down they fell like the tower_

Lyra knew the feeling of heartbreak. She had expirenced it before with the disappearance of her father. It felt as if everything was falling apart, but she put it up again. She knew the feeling of betrayal. She knew it ever since her best friend, Ethan, left her alone in the Johto region to explore the world without her. Something they promised they would do together for many years. And now, those years of promises and heart-filled words were nothing more than a meaningless husk. And yet, she brought herself up again.

But nothing prepared her for experiencing those two feelings at once.

_As the land relinquished her ghost_

Her soaked and bloodied body quivered in the cold wind. She took shelter in a cave in one of the Whirl Islands, but it didn't help the cold air reaching her. She didn't care though. She didn't care about her condition. Her heart and mind was utterly shattered by the experience she felt a handful of hours ago. Her tear filled and shocked expression stared down at the cavern floor, but she dared not to cry. There was nothing to cry about now. All her tears have been washed away while her body was carried through the ocean to the islands. Now, her optimistic and joyful spirit is a lost ghost in the sea while the husk of her former self lives in this barren land.

_Heed the sirens, take shelter, my lover_  
_Flee the fire that devours_

The event was burnt and scarred into her memory. Everyone was against her without even knowing it. Fire devouring Olivine City while the Johto gym leaders, the elite four, the champion, and her former best friend ambushed and pushed her further and further into the ocean. Of course, they didn't recognized her, she just unlocked her hidden lineage ability recently and never had the chance to show it. But they don't see the cheerful girl that stopped Team Rocket's revival, but saw a beast that destroyed millions of lives and possibly took some. They saw a creature that wasn't supposed to be on land, forever forced into the ocean. A creature that threatens everyone with its mighty wings and its psychic abilities. A creature of the sea. And they were going to use every ounce of their power to stop this threat, with no mercy.

Why was this moment so familiar?

She should've run away. She should've listen to her gut and flee into the sea. But what was seen in that group of oppressors was one person that she didn't expect to show.

That one person to deliver the final blow.

_But the sight held me fixed_  
_Like a bayonet against my throat_

It was him. It was actually him.

The person she loved. The person that loved her.

That very same person emitting an unholy amount of rage and brutality.

On her.

She saw his crimson red locks move along the wind and his piercing silver eyes glaring daggers at her very soul. Him shouting command after command with no hesitation while his pokemon delivered painful and scarring blows. One made it to her eye, which blinded it forever. Tears rolled down his face but his rage didn't subside. He shouted slurs and words at her, not knowing a clue on who he was actually speaking to. He wasn't belittling a monster, but his lover. And he had no clue.

And she couldn't tell him.

She wanted to let him know that it was her. His love. But he didn't hear her, and just kept fighting.

_Neither plauge or famine tempered my courage_  
_Nor did raids make me cower_

Lyra has experience with horrible situations. She was kidnapped, abandoned, betrayed, heartbroken, and more. Not even Team Rockets radio tower takeover made her feel as small as a Rattata. She just charged at them and took them down single handedly.

That's what made her and Silver understand and love each other more. They can both come to each other in their time of need, sorrow, and time.

_But his translucent skin_  
_Made me shiver deep within my bones_

His demeanor may make others think that he was a cold, heartless, and selfish trainer, but Lyra had the patience and understanding(and possibly stubbornness) for him to let down his walls and let him be at rest with her.

His body can relax whenever she's around and she can spend her time with him without worry of discomfort. This was the chance to play with his hair, caress his thin arms, or hold his pale hands. This didn't make him flinch but melt into the serenity of the moment, and made Lyra fall into that serenity as well. But she will never do that again.

She will never do it again all by a horrifying misunderstanding.

Or was it a misunderstanding?

_It was a pale white horse_  
_With a crooked smile_  
_And I knew it was my time_

A part of her didn't want to believe this. That this was happening. But it was unfolding infront of her. Her nightmares all coming at once. But it already happened and she can't rewind time now.

Lyra stood up from where she was sitting in the cave and ventured deeper. Her soul still crushed from that very moment. She found a hotspring when she made her way further into the cave. She needed to treat her wounds anyways. She didn't want them to get infected. Even though she was undressing, the event still lingered vividly in her mind whether she liked it or not.

Her mind went dark. She was conscious, but it was more like a daydream. She was in a black abyss. Alone. With Silver. She had no injuries on her but Silver's hair shadowed his face. She reached out to him, thinking that he can help her.

He grasped her wrist, tightly. She flinched and looked back at him. She saw him show an eeriee smile and felt something sting on her calves. She looked back and saw fire slowly eating her alive. She tried to reach into Silver's presence, but his hand that held her wrist pushed her into the flames. Shock, heartbroken, and betrayed, she looked up. His face showed a dark twisted smile with his eyes showing no remorse for what he did. That's when a realization hit her, that same realization when she was carried through the ocean.

_It was the raging storm_

How was she so blind? This was the curse of her forgotten family lineage. She realized while she took off her bloodstained jacket. Claw and burnt marks covering her entire body. Her shirt torn and stained with blood as well. She took her overalls off, her skin covered in that same crimson red substance, cuts, and burns.

_Of a foreign war_

She didn't know that people hated what she was. That they hated the guardian of the sea with a passion. She had no idea and when she lost control, they attacked and brutalized her. She saw the war they wanted to make. A war that she was forced into. A war that she was losing to. She sunk herself into the spring and cleaned of her wounds. Her eyes wandered around her bruised and scarred bare body, to her reflection in the water. She didn't see the same girl that saved the Johto region from the rising of Team Rocket. What she saw was a bruised and beaten image of a girl who once had faith and hope. Her face swollen and her clawed eye looking back at her from the water.

_And a face I've seen before_

Lugias were never meant to be blessed with the fortune of love and hope. They were the polar opposite of Ho-oh. They represent storms, despair, power, divinity, wisdom, and bad omens. She was destined for a life of isolation and despair. She realized this the moment she found out what she is and what she is capable of.

She looked deeper into her reflection and saw the beast that terrorized the city in the middle of the night. She saw not a girl, but a monster. A monster of the wind and sea.

A Lugia.

She knew this the moment she saw Silver look at her with a despiteful gaze and his fist clenched in an ungodly rage. With him, the elite four, the gym leaders, the champion, and Ethan, they combined their attacks and launched them at once. She knew that in this moment, everyone will turn their backs on her and unleash hell on her.

Lyra realized that her life will forever change and will never return to the way it was the moment she felt the blast hit and sent her flying to a cliff. Her body falling into the water and slowly sinking to its cold and dark embrace.

_Word count: 1493_

**Author's Note:**

> Lets have some angst boys!
> 
> This is my first songfic but this was an idea I had for awhile. It's basically Lyra's life going a 180 in a single night and there is no way it can return back to the way it was. I've always wondered what it was like for a cheery person that has all the optimism in the world to have that utterly crushed, so here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
